Beautiful Moon
by INEEDTODELETETHIS
Summary: There is a new girl and alas the host club thought she was a boy. Now she has to suffer with haruhi and face the terror of Hikaru.....but wait why is Hikaru thinking about her? will she fall for him? read and find out! R


**Beautiful Moon**

Hi this is my first time to make a fan fic about Ouran high school host club. How I got the title is because of the new character her name it means beautiful moon. And I'm so addicted to host club such a nice anime. Well I hope you like it have fun. Here comes the story!!

Chapter one:

Oh So New Suffering

A girl with chestnut brown hair was sitting down on a chair reading a book that is disguise as a guy. "Haru-chan what are you reading?" asked a really cute blonde haired guy. "Oh Hunny-sempai I'm reading Eragon it's a really nice book you should read it some time" said Haruhi. "Oh ok" smiled Hunny. Then they heard a sound from the door knob. Everyone went to their position. The door opened slowly.

From outside

Rose petals came swirling from inside. '_Uh? What the hell is this?_' thought a girl with auburn hair that looks like a boy. "Welcome to the host club" said a guy with blonde hair named Tamaki. "Huh?" the door shut behind her. "Oh it's just the new guy from or class" said an orange haired boy named Kouru. "Uh? Oh ya his name is Mizuki Onegawa" said another orange haired boy who looks exactly like Kouru named Hikaru. Mizuki's eyes widen and she turned around and tried to open the door. Haruhi went near Mizuki. 'Oh remember me?" asked Haruhi cheerfully. Mizuki turned around. "F-Fujioka Haruhi, right?" asked Mizuki. "Right" smiled Haruhi. "Huh" Tamaki turned his head slowly. "Haruhi just gave that Onegawa guy a kawai smile" Tamaki's hands were shaking. "Ummm…..Onegawa-kun what brings you here?" asked Haruhi. "Ano……I got lost" Mizuki looked down of shamefully. Haruhi sweat drop. "Well that's ok, right?" Haruhi was rubbing the back of her head. "Well it's pathetic" said Mizuki. "Mizu-chan why is your name so girly?" asked Hunny. "Ya are you gay or something?" asked Hikaru. That ticked off Mizuki. "What do you call your name? Manly? Ya right it's much girlier than mine" smirked Mizuki. "That's it" Hikaru grabbed the collar of the shirt of Mizuki and lifted her up and one hand made a fist and was near Mizuki's face. "What now? Aren't you going to continue?" Mizuki raise one eye brow. "Hikaru no stop" said Haruhi. '_Huh?_' Mizuki looked at Haruhi then at Hikaru. Hikaru grinned his teeth. Hikaru let go of Mizuki. He turned away then started walking a way. Mizuki fell to the ground as Hikaru let go of her. Haruhi knelled down to Mizuki. "Are you ok?" asked Haruhi. Then Kouru went to Mizuki and looked down at her. "Sorry for my brothers action pls. forgive him" Mizuki stood up. "No big" said Mizuki. "Mizu-chan are you ok?" asked Hunny. "Ya no damage at all" said Mizuki. "Humph" Hikaru threw a ball at Mizuki. The ball hit the back of the head of Mizuki. Mizuki's glasses fell and broke. "Uh?" Mizuki knelled down and picked up her glasses. Tamaki snapped out of his empty shell act. He walked over to Mizuki. "Ano…..pls. forgive my friend here, his just ticked off because of what you said" Tamaki was looking down at her literarily speaking of course. "I'm done forgiving" Mizuki stood up. Her bangs were covering her eyes. "W-what the hell did I do to you!!!!!??? You jerk idiot!!!!" Mizuki was still looking down. Mizuki clenched her fist. "Nothing" Hikaru sat down on a chair. Tamaki, Hunny and Kouru hid behind Mori. "Beside it's your fault" said Hikaru plainly. "My fault? You started it!!!" shouted Mizuki. The background was flames. Hikaru raised an eye brow. "Your such a retarded person!!!" shouted Mizuki. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Mizuki looked up and saw Mori. "Calm down" said Mori. Mizuki calmed down. Tamaki, Hunny, and Kouru sighed in relief. Mori sat back on his seat. Tamaki went to Mizuki. "Will make it up to you sorry again" Tamaki looked at Mizuki. "Huh?" Tamaki's Eyes widen. "Kyouya call the hair stylist" Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Right away" a guy with midnight black hair named Kyouya got his cell phone. "Mori-sempai go to the nurse and get some contacts" Mori ran to the nurse's office. "Haruhi Kouru get Mizuki to the changing room" said Tamaki. "Huh?" said Haruhi and Mizuki together. "Just do it" said Tamaki. Haruhi and Kouru put their arms under the arms of Mizuki and dragged her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted Mizuki. They brought Mizuki to the dressing room. Kouru went out the dressing room. "I can't do this!!" said Mizuki. "Why not?" asked Haruhi. "Because I'm a girl I have a chest" panicked Mizuki. "Uh? Really?" Haruhi's eyes widen. Mizuki nodded. "Wait why are you telling me this?" asked Haruhi. "Because you're a girl, right?" asked Mizuki. "Ya…..finally a girl notices I'm a girl" said Haruhi quietly. "Should I tell them?" asked Mizuki. "Let's entertain ourselves" said Haruhi. "How?" asked Mizuki. "Well by not telling them you're a girl" said Haruhi. "Wait I don't want to join this club" said Mizuki. "Oh come on beside Tamaki-sempai will force you" said Haruhi. "Fine at least you're suffering with me" said Mizuki. "A long time ago" said Haruhi. Kouru went in the dressing room. "Ok now change to this" Kouru handed Mizuki a uniform of the school. "NO" said Mizuki. "Why not?" asked Kouru. Haruhi looked at Mizuki. Mizuki sighed in defeat. "Fine" Mizuki put one hand in her forehead. Haruhi smiled at Mizuki. "Ok now dress up" said Kouru. Mizuki's eyes widen. '_Oh carp I forgot about him CRAP!!'_ shouted Mizuki in her head. Mizuki slowly looked at Haruhi. Her face said 'HELP ME DAMN IT!!!'. "Hey Kouru I want you to see something" Haruhi pushed Kouru out the dressing room. Mizuki sighed in relief and started to get dress. "Hey Mizuki are you done?" Hikaru was about to open the curtain when Hunny jumped on him. "Hika-chan lets eat some cake" smiled Hunny. "Not now Hunny-sempai" said Hikaru. Hunny became teary eyed. "Uh? Ummm….Fine" Hikaru said defeatedly. "YAY!!" Hunny pulled Hikaru to a table. Mizuki's transformation was finish. "Are you done yet Mizuki?" asked Tamaki. "Just open the damn curtain" Hikaru opened the curtain. Hikaru's eyes widen. "Uh?" Mizuki looked back. Tamaki's eyes beamed. "KAWAIIIIIIII!!!!!!" shouted Tamaki. Hikaru blushed a bit that you can barely see. "Kawaiiii Mizu-chan" said Hunny in a really cute voice. "Hai" said Mori. "Wow what a transformation from dork to hottie" said Kouru. Hikaru was speechless. Haruhi notice this. _'Interesting'_ thought Haruhi. Mizuki glared at Hikaru and walked pass him. "Well now we will test you" winked Tamaki. "What?" asked Mizuki. "From now on you will be one of the host club" said Tamaki proudly. "Well I'm changing back" Mizuki turned around and bumped in to something hard. She waited until she hit the ground but she just felt someone grab her wrist. She opened her eyes and saw Hikaru grabbed her wrist. "Huh?" Mizuki stood up straight. "Gomen" bowed Mizuki slightly. "Watch where you're going next time" Hikaru put both of his hands behind his head and walked pass by Mizuki. "Thank you" said Mizuki quietly. "KAWAIIIIIII THAT WAS SO CUTEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Tamaki out both of his hands on his face and was swaying left to right. "My lord don't you even notice that their both boys?" asked Kouru. "Ya" agreed Hikaru. "I notice but I can't help it you two make a cute boy to boy couple" said Tamaki still swaying. '_That's very insulting'_ thought Mizuki. "Hey Onegawa-kun I thought you agreed in our plan" said Haruhi. "Ya but I cant" said Mizuki. "Come on its very interesting" said Haruhi. "Or you just want some one to suffer with you?" asked Mizuki. "Ya' smiled Haruhi. "Fine…..wait what's their names?" asked Mizuki. "You don't know? Shocking" said Haruhi. "Should I know their names?" asked Mizuki. "Well who cares I'll tell you" Haruhi walked near Mizuki. "Ok the one who forced you to join is Tamaki-sempai" Haruhi pointed at Tamaki. "And you see the one who calmed you down was Mori-sempai" then pointed at Mori. "Ok that cute little guy over there is Hunny-sempai" then pointed at Hunny. "Those two guys are Kouru" She pointed at Kouru. "And lastly who you fought with is-" Haruhi was interrupted. "Hikaru" said Mizuki glaring at Hikaru. "Right" smiled Haruhi. "Fine I'll continue with the plan" said Mizuki slightly smiling. After a while the room was packed with girls. "Uh? Ok what do we do?" asked Mizuki to Haruhi. "Well we have to chit chatter with the girls" said Haruhi. "Oh ok" then something caught Mizuki's eye. "Ummm……what are they doing?" Mizuki pointed to Hikaru and Kouru. "Oh that's the brotherly love" said a voice from behind both of them. "CRAP" Mizuki and Haruhi jumped up. Then turned around. "Hey don't scare u-"Mizuki stopped talking when she realized who scared them. Mizuki gulped. "Gomen I didn't know that you're the one who startled both of us" bowed Mizuki. "Its fine" said Kyouya. "Mizuki this is your test to see if you're the ladies man or not" said Tamaki. "Umm…ok?" said Mizuki kinda confuse. After a while Mizuki was in a table with 3 girls. "Umm….Mizuki-kun what do you like doing?" asked a girl. "Well I love spending my time playing the piano or writing, well what do you like doing?" smiled Mizuki. The 3 girls were about to melt because of Mizuki's smile. "Well I love reading! Maybe you can recommend a book!" smiled another girl. "Oh you should read Chinese Cinderella it's a very nice book" smile Mizuki. "Ok" said the girl love struck. "Hey Mizuki-kun maybe you can also recommend a book for me too?" asked another girl. "Ya me too" said another one. "Well let me see you should also read Tuesdays with Morri such a touching book" said Mizuki. "Oh you should also read Dragon Rider" added Mizuki. "Once a dork always a dork" said Hikaru smirking. Then a vein mark popped up on Mizuki's head. She slowly looked at Hikaru. "Well would you keep its down people can hear you talk and people don't want that" then turned back to her visitors. "Now pls. forgive my rudeness" said Mizuki. "Its ok" smiled the 3 girls. After a while Mizuki was going out the school gate, "Mizuki!!" Mizuki looked back. "Haruhi" said Mizuki plainly. "Well I thought you were rich" said Haruhi. Mizuki slightly giggled. "Well I like walking and it's a waste of Victor's time to pick me up" said Mizuki. "Who's Victor?" asked Haruhi. "Well my butler and he took care of me since I was a baby" smile Mizuki. "Oh ok" said Haruhi. Then a limo stopped beside them. _'Huh?'_ thought Mizuki. Then someone rolled down the window and saw Kouru. "Hey any of you need a ride?" asked Kouru. "Umm…I rather walk" Mizuki started to walk. "No thanks Kouru but thanks any ways" Haruhi smiled slightly and ran to Mizuki. "Mizuki wait up!!" Haruhi ran to Mizuki. "Why didn't you accept Kouru's offer?" asked Haruhi. "I like walking more than riding in a car" said Mizuki. "Or Hikaru was there?" asked Haruhi. "Both, I don't like him he doesn't like me so it's equal" said Mizuki plainly.

(Inside the limo of Hikaru and Kouru)

"Hey Kouru why did you asked if Mizuki and Haruhi to ride with us?" asked Hikaru while looking outside the window. "Well I thought they needed a ride home" answered Kouru. "Whatever" said Hikaru quietly. Hikaru closed his eyes and saw an image of Mizuki. He slowly opened his eyes. _'Why am I thinking about him?'_ thought Hikaru. Kouru just looked at his brother curiously. Then smiled and chuckled a little. '_I see'_ thought Kouru. "What's so funny?" asked Hikaru. "Oh nothing" said Kouru. "Whatever" said Hikaru quietly.

(Mizuki and Haruhi)

"Hey Haruhi you want to eat dinner in my place?" asked Mizuki. "Umm... maybe next time but thanks anyways" smiled Haruhi. "Oh ok" said Mizuki. "Well I'm going this way" said Haruhi. "Oh I'm going straight" said Mizuki. "Oh ok bye" said Haruhi. "Bye" said Mizuki. Haruhi left. After a while Mizuki arrived at her house. "Ok Ms. Mizuki you have arrived" said an old man with silver hair. "Oh hello Victor" said Mizuki. "Oh yes why are you wearing men's attire?' asked Victor. "Well" Mizuki told everything to Victor. "Oh my" was the only thing Victor can say. "Well it's not that bad actually at least I have some one suffering with me" said Mizuki trying looking at the bright side. "Oh yes Ms. Haruhi Fujioka" said Victor. "Yes" smiled Mizuki. If you're wondering how Victor knows Mizuki told him. "And the person that you dislike is Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin" said Victor. "Yes" said Mizuki angrily. Victor chuckled. Mizuki looked at Victor. He stopped chuckling. "Ahem, dinner is ready and I think you better freshen up" said Victor. Mizuki nodded and went to her enormous room. And she went to her bathroom and took a bath. After she went down stairs. "Good evening Ms. Onegawa" said a group of helpers. "Good evening" said Mizuki with a smile. Then she went to the dinning room. Her food was waiting for her. She ate and went up to her room. She laid down on her bed then she went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth then went back to her bad. '_Haruhi reminds me of Sayuri' _thought Mizuki. (A/N: you'll find out who Sayuri is on the chapters ahead). Mizuki then drifted to sleep.

Oh hey hope you like the story and no this is not a lesbian story.

Well hope you review!!

And hope you like it!!

Hope you read the next chapter and the next and the next and the next and well you get the picture!! He- he

With love

Xand-chan


End file.
